Changing Character
by hpkatniss345
Summary: I decided to change the story around because I didn't really like the idea. GOF AU what if moody doesn't take Harry away and then Snape stays with him and then takes care of him.
1. intro

Intro:

For some odd and rather eery was going on at that moment and everyone was waiting for something to happened.

Let me tell the story of what's going on. It's Hogwarts's School of Which-craft and Wizardry and the wizardry torment and there are 4 champions usually 3 but something or someone change that.

There was the pretty Fleur Delacour of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the handsome Victor Krum of Durmstrang Academy of Magic, the sweet and handsome Cedric Diggory who also goes to Hogwarts and finally the most important champion of them all was Harry Potter the Boy who Lived.

You all know his story of how he survived the curse of Avada Kedavra from the most evil wizard ever to lived Lord Voldemort who Killed Harry's parents, James and Lilly Potter.

Somehow Harry we selected into the Triwizard Torment and no one knows how or who did it . If someone did do it they wanted Harry dead!

If you want to find out what happens read Changing Character!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I wonder what's taking Mr Diggory and Mr. Potter so long, they should be back now" thought Dumbledore.

He looked over at professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape was thinking the exactly the same thing.

"What's taking Mr Diggory and Mr Potter so long to come back from the maze Albus. They should haven been back ages ago" said Professor Mcgongall

"I don't know Minerva" said Albus.

"Why does this stuff happen, why does it always seem to be Mr. Potter's fault" sneered Severus.

"Severus, I am shocked at you. How could think of something like that while two of our students are missing" said Minerva.

"Minerva, it's seems to me even though you and Ablus doesn't seem to reconsigned that when something happens it's always seems to be Mr. Potter's fault" said Severus.

"Be quiet Severus, remind you that Harry is not James but he is Lilly" said Albus.

"Of course the old man, just had to put her name in the sentence" thought Snape.

"When do you think they will return Albus?" asked Mineva.

" I don't know let's wait" said Albus.

Then they waited.

After what took a rather long there was a rather loud thud.

It was pure quiet in the stands.

Then everyone started to cheer and yell wondering who won the Triwizard cup.

All of sudden someone in the distance screamed.

The cheering stopped and then there was more screaming.

Professor Dumbledore, professor McGongall and professor Snape looked towards were the loud thud and what they saw it shocked them.

It's Harry laying face down but holding onto Cedric Diggory. Then they relized that Cedric Diggory wasn't moving.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_(I do not own GOF, J.K Rowling does. I own only own my own plot and story) _

_Harry felt himself slam flat into the ground; his face was pressed into grass; the_

_smell of it filled his nostrils. He had closed his eyes while the Portkey transported_

_him, and he kept them closed now. He did not move. All the breath seemed to_

_have been knocked out of him; his head was swimming so badly he felt as though_

_the ground beneath him were swaying like the deck of a ship._

Harry didn't want to open up his eyes.

He was frightened and thought he was in one of his nightmares over this past summer.

As soon as Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and surprisingly Professor Snape saw Harry with Cedirc, still not not moving they all rushed over.

Dumbledore bent down to Harry's level and started to call his name and try to wake him up "Harry, Harry come on wake up".

Harry slowly opened up his eyes and Dumbledore's bright blue eyes starting back at him.

He let go of the Triwazard cup but hold onto Cedric's body more tightly

"He's back... he back Voldemort, Cedric wanted to bring his body to here, he didn't want to leave it there. Not there" said Harry.

His voice was shaking so bad and then all of a sudden hot tears started to come down his face.

"Harry it's all right, you did the right thing you brought him home" said Dumbledore.

When Harry mention that Cedric was dead, all of sudden there was tons of yelling going on.

People were saying stuff like "Oh my god, Diggory is dead" "No Cedric!"

All of a sudden Cornelius Fudge, came over and said "Dumbledore, what has happened … oh my god Diggory he is dead. Harry let go of him".

Harry started to cry even more. "Harry's it's alright now you can let go of him. You can't help me now."

(GOF-J.K Rowling)

_Dumbledore bent down, and with extraordinary strength for a man so old and thin, raised Harry from the ground and set him on his feet. Harry swayed. His head was pounding. His injured leg would no longer support his weight. _

Harry swayed again. "Severus can you please hold onto Harry?, While Minerva and I go talk to with Fudge and Mr. Diggory's parents." asked Dumbledore.

"Of course Dumbledore." said Severus.

While Snape was holding Harry, he realized that Harry couldn't stop shaking.

"Calm down Mr. Potter. You might hurt yourself." said Severus.

Harry, looked up at Snape and the Snape relized that Harry's eyes usually were bright green curious was now filled with pain and sorrow.

"What do you want Snape, I am not in mood. Now it's my fault that Cedric's parents don't have a son." said Harry and then a single tear dripped down his cheek.

"_Why does this boy blame everything on himself" _said Severus then a voice popped inside his head and said _"Severus, he is not James he is Lilly, your love" _

Then Snape got something out of his black coat and it was a small bottle of a clear liquid.

"Drink this Mr. Potter, it's a strengthening potion to give you until Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, come back" said Severus.

"Okay" said Harry and then he drink the potion and the felt strength, slowly coming back to him.

***Please Review and tell what u think, thanks :) ***


End file.
